wilkipediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Marta the Writer/@comment-25910476-20140404185941/@comment-25910476-20141104142338
Ło, ja mam jakąś fazę na pisanie wierszy yaoi *-* Chciałabym byś Ty -jako osoba obca dla mnie - wyraziła opinię o pierwszym :) (tak wiem, przydługi trochę) Mów śmiało co myślisz - ja lubię hejty :D Nie pacz na to, że nie jest zwrotkowany, bo jest skopiowane z okienka chatu an fb ;p I pewnie są jakieś literówki, ale cóż... "Stoję w lustrze i co widzę? Faceta, którego nienawidzę. Co on zrobił? - Ty pomyślisz. Pewnie tysiąc powodów wymyślisz. Idę przez te błonia krągłe, uczucie nieprawdopdobne. Te uwagi i urazy już nie pzostawiają skazy. Moja wina sięga w głąb: gdzie popełniłem błąd?" "Czy to kara od Boga, czy życiowa przestroga, pragnę tylko Ciebie, ile gwiazd o północy na niebie, tyle dam Ci darów, nie odchodź do bagien moczarów, byliśmy na to skazani -jako "zboczeńcy" postrzegani, pragnąłem cię na własność, myślałem,. że to bezkarność, zaślepiony byłem, jak sie niszczysz, nie zauważyłem. Tych strzekawek, tabletek, proszków, Boże, do ilu już się modliłem boszków, bym zawsze widział, co Cię trapi, byś nie musiał korzystać z terapii? Dlaczego tego nei widziałem? Ślepo się zakochałem? Bylismy z dwóch różnych światów, nie starczyła tona kwiatów, Ten ból i łzy - myślałem, że to ja i Ty, ale ja nie znałem bólu -Ty, królu, mi uświadomiłeś, że kimś więcej dla mnie byłeś, nie grą eksperymentalną, nie schizofremii wyobraźnią, nie "drugim do kompletu", nie wbijaj mi teraz sztyletu. Nie podam w procentach, ile mnie znaczyłeś, po prostu się zaślepiłem, nie patrzyłem na ciebie, na twe krwawiące orędzie, zawsze i wszędzie, gdzie tylko się dało, uważałem. że daję ci za mało, nie widziałem nawet, jak pewnej wiosny, zszedł ci w twarzy twój uśmiech radosny, ten usmiech, co mnie prowadził, co by mnei nigdy nie zdradził, cierpiał męki bolesne, gorsze, niz kary cielesne, ja tych męk dokładałem, przepraszam, że nie zauważałem, tamtej nocy otworzyłes mi oczy, wierzyliśmy w nas, jak para gwiazd, niby się dopełnialiśmy, a tylko oddalaliśmy,.... Heh, nie mam rymu. https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100008166228919Ślicznie. */* Kurwa. Nie podoba mi sie ._. https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100008166228919A mi sie podoba. ;..; Wiesz co, dokończę specjalnie dla Cb. https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100008166228919Oł jeee! B)) "Ja chciałem sięgnąć gwiazd, pojechać do tych wielkich miast, ale to ból trójkąt, zakrapiany krwawą bójką, wybrałeś żyletkę i stare znajome, proszki anonimowe, nie byłeś po nich sobą, zupełnie inną osobą, nie byłeś moim pupilkiem, ale krwiożerczym, żądnym krwi wilkiem, bo te pigułki tak działały, cały świat Twój przysłaniały, wierzyłem, że rzucisz i do normalności naszek wrócisz, byłem naiwnym głupcem, cudzego losu kupcem, ty nie byłeś sobą, ty byłeś uwięziony w oczach tego zwierzęcia, nie było już mojego książęcia, ślady po cięciu, jak na obój cielęciu, podkrążone oczy, szukające bezradnie pomocy, byłeś więźniem samego siebie, żyjącym o soli i chlebie, nie miałem uporu, by wozwolić cię z nałogu, puściłem to w cholerę, wierzyłem, że znów będziemy w niebie, te na honorze naszym skazy były niczym w stosunku do urazy, jaką do siebie żywimy, czy już się nie pogodzimy? Oboje mamy na sumieniu błędy, nie wiemy, podążać którędy, brudne sumienie, krwawiące serce, a ja próbowałem umyć od tego ręce, gdybym wiedział, że szkoczysz, na pewno prędzej przejrzałbym an oczy. Teraz tylko tam stoję, wpatruje się w tafli wodę, ty tam płynąłeś, ty tam zginąłeś, ja prawie dopłynąłem, na brzeg cię wyciągnęłem, ale pulsu nie było, z życia cię obmyło, zostało ciało, pociąte, jak kartka, przeźroczyste, jak kalka, TWOJE cholerne ciało na mych kolanach spoczywało, dusza była w spokoju, ufiara rasowego mordu na sobie, doba po dobie, krzyczałemw niebobogłosy, z głowy rwałem włosy, błagałem, bys wrócił, byś się nie smucił, to nie mogło się tak skończyć, wiedziałeś, że oboje potrzebujemy pomocy, nienawidziliśmy się z miłości, cierpieliśmy z bezdradności. Tak beznadziejne zakończenie, zawsze będę nosił na barkar jego brzemię, boję się pójść do ciebie, twoje ciało zakopane w glebie, znów drę się w niobogłosy, ach, te moralne ciosy, prasa się dobija do naszego dawnego azylu szukać taniej sensacji, ja żądam degradacji, pójść spać i nie wstać, połączyć się z tobą, wyjaśnić to sobie, teraz tylko klęczę na grobie, wyję "Dlaczego? Dlaczego?" wszyscy "biedna rodzina jego", czuję się wpółwinny, nikt inny, ale ja - niby ostoja twa, która miała cię chronić, przed złem zewnętrzym chronić, a nieświadomie wcisnąłem ci nóż w plecy.